Catturato
by Lhamelet
Summary: Uma incursão dá errado e Ian é pego. A história se repete ou a alma em seu corpo repele a alma traidora como dois polos iguais de um imã?


Acordando

No inicio, tudo o que senti foi frio.

A cabeça do humano estava confusa. Seus pensamentos pareciam nadar em algo denso e a maioria deles se perdia na deriva. _Meus _pensamentos. _Minha _cabeça.

Eu precisava me lembrar disso.

Os materiais internos que me permitiam movimento (músculos, meu cérebro me informou) se contraiam desconfortavelmente e meus... Ossos doíam. Meus pulmões se encheram de ar e eu o soltei devagar, sentindo o efeito calmante que aquilo proporcionava ao corpo do humano.

_Meu corpo._

Um som estranho e baixo irrompeu da minha garganta, quase inconscientemente, e me perguntei o que tinha sido aquilo. Gemido informou meu cérebro.

Uma lembrança tentou atravessar a correnteza de inércia que tinha se formado na minha cabeça e eu tentei me preparar para ela, sabendo o que estava vindo.

Não fui rápido o suficiente.

_Minhas pernas protestavam, mas eu ignorei, tentando ir mais rápido. Tão escuro, tão frio. Não era possível ver mais do que 1 metro, para qualquer direção que eu olhasse. Eu conseguia ouvir passos na minha frente e atrás de mim, embora eu quisesse que os da frente se acelerassem mais e os de trás diminuíssem. A uma distancia razoável, logo na minha frente, eu via uma sombra. ''Rápido, Jared, rápido'', pensei._

Um rosto interrompeu a lembrança. Ah, como eram parecidos! Pouca coisa distinguia um rosto do outro.

O que se desenhou contra as minhas pálpebras era masculino. Tinha a pele castanha clara e os pelos que ficavam grudados ao crânio (cabelo, me informou meu cérebro de novo) eram quase tão negros quanto os olhos. Minha memória me informou que o rosto pertencia a Jared.

Uma estranha mistura de sensações fez minha respiração ficar instável: uma onda de calor se espalhou lentamente a partir do meu coração e meus lábios se contraíram num sorriso minúsculo e inconsciente. Contrai as sobrancelhas. Porque eu tinha feito aquilo?

_Amizade, _respondeu uma voz na minha cabeça. Literalmente.

Meus músculos se contraíram de susto. O que, em nome de Deus, tinha sido aquilo?

Uma risadinha baixa ecoou dento da minha cabeça. Abri os olhos, lutando contra a claridade e olhei em volta. Ninguém. A voz tinha vindo da minha cabeça. Como isso era possível?

Um novo rosto apareceu, dessa vez um feminino. Como o anterior, tinha o rosto moreno e cabelos escuros, mas os olhos eram da cor do âmbar, exceto por um circulo prateado em volta da pupila.

Ligada a imagem, meu cérebro formou apenas duas palavras_ :Melanie e Peg._

Um novo rosto começou a aparecer, mas antes que eu pudesse sequer vê-lo corretamente, bati em um bloqueio. Franzi as sobrancelhas, isso era estranho. Me concentrei em atravessar o que quer que tivesse bloqueando o rosto, mas não consegui.

_''Esqueça, você não vai ter acesso'' _resmungou uma voz na minha cabeça.

Suspirei.

_'' Muito bem, quem é você?'' _perguntei e depois corei. Eu devia ter enlouquecido para falar com a minha própria cabeça.

_'' Minha cabeça, na verdade.'' _Corrigiu a voz e eu congelei _''Eu sou o dono do cérebro que você está usando''_

Meu coração e minha respiração se aceleraram a ponto de doer e meus membros se aqueceram e começaram a vibrar. O que...?

_''Você está com medo'' _Me informou a voz _'' acho que apavorado seria uma palavra melhor''_

_'' Isso não deveria estar acontecendo'' _Gemi _'' Esse corpo é meu agora, você não deveria conseguir falar na minha cabeça''_

_'' Primeiramente, é a minha cabeça invadida por você. Depois, não é impossível. Eu mesmo já vi acontecer. ''_

O rosto voltou a memória do meu hospedeiro e dessa eu vez eu consegui vê-lo claramente antes do bloqueio se erguer.

Era o rosto de uma menina.

Sua pele era clara e seus traços eram tão delicados que se rosto parecia feito de porcelana. O nariz, fino e pequeno, era adornado de manchinhas douradas que se estendiam até as bochechas, logo acima dos lábios vermelhos e bem construí olhos eram cinzentos e gentis, adornados com um suave circulo de prata em volta da pupilas e colocados delicadamente abaixo das sobrancelhas. No topo de seu crânio, logo acima da testa, uma massa de cachos cor de trigo caia em cascata, até o meio das costas.

Ela era tão... linda.

Em reação ao rosto, meu coração disparou e eu senti uma imensa vontade de sorrir acompanhada de um carinho tão forte que travou minha respiração.

Meu hospedeiro bloqueou a imagem quase que imediatamente e dessa vez senti um leve medo vindo dele, como se temesse o que eu faria com aquilo.

_'' Quem... Quem era ela?'' _Perguntei. Eu nunca tinha sentido uma sensação como aquela.

_'' Ninguém''_ Ele pareceu na defensiva.

_'' Ela é tão...tão... tão linda'' _Eu estava...Maravilhado. Ou melhor, o corpo do meu hospedeiro estava maravilhado e eu acompanhava aquela reação.

_'' Mas é minha'' _Disse meu hospedeiro impulsivamente.

_'' Sua? '' _Eu estava confuso _'' É uma alma, como pode ser sua?''_

Um pensamento terrível me ocorreu. Aquela linda criatura tremendo em uma cela, enquanto meu hospedeiro a guardava, rindo cruelmente.

_''Argh, não! Eu nunca faria isso'' _Defendeu-se enojado.

_'' Qual é o nome dela?''_

_'' Não importa''_

_'' Qual é o seu, então?'' _Eu estava um pouco... incomodado, acho que essa era a palavra... com a teimosia de meu hospedeiro. Por Deus, ele nem deveria existir!

Ele hesitou por um segundo.

_'' Ian. E o seu?''_

Tentei me lembrar.

_'' Não sei. Acho que não tenho um nome ainda''_

_'' Você é um buscador?''_

_'' Não sei.'' _Argh! Eu estava tão confuso!

_'' Diga-me quem é a garota, por favor'' _Pedi. Ah, como eu queria entender aquela reação! Ao mesmo tempo tão forte e tão boa!_''Juro que não vou dizer nada a ninguém.''_

Ian pareceu irritado e a lembrança voltou com força total, como que para me repreender.

_Eu tentava continuar na mesma velocidade, mas minhas pernas já começavam a se cansar._

_''Por favor, espere!'' Gritou um parasita atrás de mim ''Não vamos fazer mal a vocês! Esperem, por favor!''_

_'' Nós vamos perdê-los'' Gritou outro _

_'' Esperem'' Pediu o primeiro_

_Jared corria a bem uns 300 metros a minha frente, levando com ele a sacola de alimentos que tínhamos comprado no mercado._

_'' O que está fazendo? NÃO!'' Gritou o primeiro Buscador, mas sua voz quase desapareceu ao som da arma._

_'' Estão atirando em nós'' Gritei para Jared e ambos tentamos correr mais rapido. _

_'' Vão escapar'' Gritou o segundo Buscador._

_'' Não atire'' Comandou o primeiro ''Não os mate''_

_Era tarde demais._

_O segundo Buscador atirou de novo e dessa vez senti uma dor lancinante encher cada célula do meu organismo, partindo de um ponto um pouco abaixo do meu ombro. Um grito escapou pelos meus lábios e senti meu corpo ser atirado no chão por causa da inércia._

_Minha visão tinha começado a embaçar e eu arquejava, sem conseguir respirar. Vi Jared correndo na minha direção e usei o pouco de fôlego que me restava para gritar:_

_'' Não! Vá embora. Vá embora, Jared'' Ele hesitou por um segundo '' Vão pegar nós dois se você voltar. Vá embora, anda!''_

_Meu fôlego acabou e eu arquejei, á beira da inconsciência, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia braços fortes se fechando em torno dos meus ombros._

_'' Sinto muito, Peg'' Foi o meu ultimo pensamento._

Eu arquejei e arregalei os olhos para a sala vazia. Isso era mais do que violência, isso era... Era... Era terrível. Em minhas cinco vidas eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido com isso, muito menos vindo de uma alma.

_'' É exatamente por isso que vocês estão aqui. Para corrigir a maldade humana'' _Disse Ian ironicamente e eu não respondi. Estava ocupado tentando superar o choque que a lembrança tinha me causado.

_'' Era um Buscador'' _Disse Ian como se isso explicasse tudo. _'' E pare de fazer tanto drama. Foi só um tiro''_

_'' Deus... Ele...E-ele não tinha o direito de...Ele simplesmente não podia...''_

Eu quase podia vê-lo revirando os olhos dentro da minha cabeça.

_'' Drama?'' _Perguntei registrando suas palavras de repente _'' Você podia ter morrido, você sabia disso? Sabia que aquele Buscador podia ter tirado a sua vida?'' _Os instintos de auto-preservação inundaram meu sistema e eu senti uma coisa que poderia jurar que eu não poderia sentir : raiva.

_'' Deus! Você até parece P...''_

Ele não terminou e eu senti uma onda de tristeza e saudade cortar o meu coração. Eu arquejei e lagrimas vieram aos meus olhos. Eu nunca havia sentido nada nem parecido com aquilo. Um terrível sentimento de perda encheu meu coração e eu senti algo molhado escorrer dos meus olhos. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas era insuportável.

_'' Ian'' _Arquejei _'' Ian, pelo amor de Deus, pare com isso''_

_'' Sinto muito'' _Respondeu ele

Tentei inutilmente atravessar a espessa parede negra que ele tinha erguido entre nós para ver o que estava causando aquilo.

_'' Ian, por favor''_ Disse._''Pare com isso, por favor''_

_'' Eu nunca vou vê-la de novo, não é? Nem ela e nem...'' _Sua voz estava carregada de dor.

_'' Quem?'' _Eu perguntei e ele não respondeu. _''Ian?''_

Ele não me respondeu de novo e não foi até a próxima semana que eu descobriria o que o estava incomodando.


End file.
